MadelineJeslyn Malfoy
by JesseLou
Summary: cowritten with Simply Padfoot Infatuated! Hermione finds out she's Malfoy's twin sister, MadelineJeslyn Malfoy. How will this affect her relationship with seamus? Harry? Ron? Ginny? EVERYONE! read to find out!


A/n: Hey! This is co-written by: Simply Padfoot Infatuated and Simply Moony Infatuated! Read and enjoy!

Hermione woke as she heard her mum, Jane Granger, call her for breakfast. Grumbling, Hermione threw off her dark purple duvet covers and trailed down the stairs to her kitchen, where the smell of Pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon and toast came from.

"Ok, not like I don't want this breakfast, but, what the heck is all this for?" Hermione asked her mother, who was slightly shaking as she made Hermione and herself a cup of coffee. "Ok, can I go to Diagon Alley today, please? Ginny and I need to go shopping."

"Of course, dear, what ever you want." Squealing in excitement, Hermione kissed Jane on her cheek and ran to her room to shower and change.

After stepping out of the steaming shower, Hermione made her way over to her walk in closet to pick out her outfit for the day. She picked out a pair of dark blue hip-hugger jeans, a dark blue tank top, with a white off-the-shoulder sweater. For shoes, she picked blue and white quicksilver's. Brushing her slightly lightening deep brown hair, Hermione grabbed her purse and made way to her fireplace, grabbing some floo powder and shouting the burrow.

When she got to The Burrow, Hermione saw a rushed Ginny running around.  
"Mum! Have you seen my purse anywhere?!" Ginny was shouting.  
Hermione grinned and picked up Ginny's big gold purse.  
"Looking for this?" Hermione laughed when Ginny shot her a death glare.  
"Let's go." Ginny said slightly irritated. Hermione glanced around The Burrow and noticed Ron and Luna giggling at something. Hermione smirked and took a great handful of Floo Powder and shouted Diagon Alley.

"Oh, Gin. I want to see if the newest version of _Hogwarts: A history_ is out yet." Hermione breathed. Ginny rolled her eyes but followed her best friend inside.  
Hermione was walking in, talking and laughing when she bumped into none other than Draco Malfoy.  
"Watch it Mud- Oh, my god." Draco looked at Hermione.  
"What is it?" Hermione turned around and stared at Ginny asking if she had anything on her face. Ginny looked shocked. "Can I at least see for my self?" wordlessly, Ginny handed Hermione her compact mirror. Looking into it, Hermione was shocked at what she saw.

Instead of wavy, deep brown hair, there was straight, shoulder-length blonde hair. Instead of deep chocolate eyes, there were warm, ice blue eyes. Hermione's figure perfected to an hourglass figure, and her height, heightened reaching 5' 6" instead of the original 5' 4", causing her clothes to tighten slightly, and shrink.

"Holy mother of Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed, causing everyone in the bookshop to look at her. "Why the hell do I look like you?" Draco shrugged,

"That's what I have a theory for. See, 5 years ago, in our second year at Hogwarts… I think we should go to the Ice Cream Parlor." And with that suggestion, the Trio walked to the Parlor, ordered their ice cream, and Draco continued his story, "Anyway, in our second year at Hogwarts, my mother told me that I had a twin, who, by our 17th birthday, would change her looks, to her original ones."

"I understand, kinda. You mean to tell me that I'm really you're twin, that just a second ago, my concealment charm fell down, revealing my true self. Ok, I'm totally confused! Wait… Hermione can't be my real name, can it?"

"No, it's actually Madeline-Jeslyn Malfoy. Madeline meaning tower of strength in Greek, and Jeslyn meaning Blessed with wealth and beauty." Draco said, as if memorizing it from heart. Which, he was.

"But, how is this possible? You didn't know it was me, did you?"

"Nope. Mum only told me she was a witch, who was adopted."

Hermione played with her blonde hair and suddenly broke the scilence.

"I guess I have to get more clothes somewhere. All mine is gonna be too small."

"Let's go, then." Ginny said. Draco waved goodbye to her and mouthed 'Bye Maddie' which made Hermione shudder unwillingly.

Hermione - or - Madeline walked into a muggle clothes shop, bumping into Seamus Finnigan.

"Hey, Ginny. Have you seen Hermione aywhere? I've been hoping to see her, meself." He said.

"She's right here." Ginny indicated Hermione, who waved slightly. Seamus' jaw dropped a mile.

"Hermione?" Seamus looked at her. Hermione nodded and pulled a necklace out from her shirt. It was a necklace Seamus gave her. It was a shiny silver chain with a heart on the end. The heart said 'Seamus loves Hermione'.

"Seamus, I know this is unbelievable, but, let me explain." Hermione walked inside the clothes store and explained everything.

"You and Malfoy, huh? If you're related to all the Malfoys, you should be in Slytherin." Seamus had a deep frown etched in his forehead.

"I don't know. I have to talk to Draco when I get a chance." Hermione shrugged and looked helplessly at Seamus who kissed her lightly, and walked away.

Hermione and Ginny bought tons of new clothes and books and went back to The Burrow.

"Gin, who's this? And, where's Hermione?" Ron asked Ginny when she stepped out of the fireplace.

"I'm Hermione - er - Madeline." Hermione said. Ron's jaw dropped the same as Seamus' did when he saw Hermione. 

--

"Mum! Dad!" Draco called out when he waslked into the Malfoy Manor.

"Draco! You're home!" Narcissa Malfoy walked out of the huge kitchen and hugged her son. Narcissa was a petite woman with flowing blonde hair, and had a look that'll make you look for cow dung.

"Mum, I found Madeline." Draco sighed. Narcissa called out for Lucius. He was an older version of Draco.

"What is it?" Draco told Lucius about the day, and seeing Hermione transform into a Malfoy.

"So, our daughter has turned into a _mudblood_?" Was all Lucius said. Narcissa nodded.

"Let's invite her to dinner." She suggested, and they did just that.

--

Hermione arrived to dinner in a beautiful dress. It was knee-legnth with a flare. It had one sleeve and it was a pretty purple colour. It hugged her curves in all the right places. It was beautiful. She nervously knocked on the door and was greeted by Draco.

"Hello, Madeline. Can I call you Maddie?" Draco smirked.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Hermione glared.

"You know, the whole last name thing don't work, seeing you're a Malfoy, too." Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Madeline-Jeslyn! I've never expected you and Draco to meet!" Narcissa walked out and smiled at the girl. Hermione stepped into the foyer. It was wonderful. It was red with a huge chandiler. It was the most beautiful house Hermione ever saw.

"Hello. Nice to meet you in good standards." Hermione smiled. The memories of the Malfoy family calling her Mudblood still ran deep.


End file.
